


Panas

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Pining, Rare Pairings, Summer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: (mungkin menghabiskan libur musim panas dengan Karasunobukanpilihan yang tepat…)





	Panas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! milik Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Fanfic ini ditulis demi kepentingan hiburan semata, tanpa ada niat meraup keuntungan materiil :)
> 
>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Setting setelah Spring High (kelas 3 sudah lulus)

Panas.

 

Suna kepanasan.

 

Bahkan setelah berteduh di bawah payung pun, ia masih tetap kepanasan. Bahkan setelah ia mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas kertas yang dipinjamkan kapten tim Karasuno—Ennoshita?—Suna masih tetap kepanasan. Kakigori yang sudah dibeli sampai tiga kali pun belum bisa mendinginkan dirinya.

 

Gerah.

 

Matahari menyengat.

 

_Panas._

Suna merasa dirinya akan meleleh di tempat.

 

Mata ambar melirik ke tepian laut. Ke arah tim penggembira yang sedang bermain voli, _di laut_ , tiga lawan tiga—kombinasi si Kembar dan Ginjima melawan kombinasi duo monster Karasuno dan si Botak. Basah-basahan, tentu saja. Keringat bercampur percikan air laut; si Chibi berseru—tidak, menjerit—saat matanya terkena setetes air laut. Si Kembar dan Gin segera menghampiri si Chibi. Kageyama berlari memanggil pelatih timnya. Si Botak, tanpa pikir panjang, langsung mengangkat si Chibi keluar dari laut dan berlari _lebih cepat_ dari Kageyama.

 

Suna merasa makin gerah.

 

(mungkin menghabiskan libur musim panas dengan Karasuno _bukan_ pilihan yang tepat…)

 

Sementara Osamu dan Gin mengikuti jejak trio heboh Karasuno, Atsumu malah menghampirinya—menghampiri Suna, dengan senyum ekstra menyebakan terpoles di bibir.

 

Di hadapan Suna, Atsumu berkacak pinggang.

 

Senyuman Atsumu berubah menjadi seringaian jahil yang tak kenal ampun.

 

“ _Enjoy_ ngeliatin pemandangan indahnya, Suna?”

 

Suna tak menjawab, sibuk mengipasi dirinya yang berkeringat deras. _Kipas kipas kipas kipas abaikan penampakan setan abaikan penampakan setan abaikan penampakan setan musim panas—_

 

Atsumu jongkok, bertopang dagu sok imut. Seringaian jahil tanpa ampun masih ada di wajahnya.

 

“Gimana rasanya ngeliat gebetan basah-basahan, habis enggak ketemu nyaris setengah tahunan?”

 

_\--abaikan setan musim panas abaikan setan musim panas—_

 

“Hei, Suna. Jawab aku. Gimana rasanya ngelihat Kakak Botak itu basah-basahan, hm? Bikin mata adem, atau malah bikin kamu ‘kepanasan’?”

 

Jari tengah pun teracung.

 

Dengan penuh kekesalan, dari seorang Suna Rintarou.

 

(karena tebakan Atsumu _benar dua-duanya_ , sialan)

**Author's Note:**

> adakah yang mau nemenin saya di bilah kayu terapung di lautan ini orz
> 
> akhir kata, _thanks for reading_ ~


End file.
